The Lemur's New Groove
Cast: *King Julien (Madagascar) as Kuzco (Human) *Sid (Ice Age) as Kuzco (Llama) Kristoff (Frozen) as Pacha *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Yzma *Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked!) as Kronk=Patrick Warburton *Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) as Kronk's Shoulder *Angel Linnux (Rock Dog) as Kronk's Shoulder Devil *Anna (Frozen) as Chicha *Penny (Bolt) as Chaca *Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) as Tipo *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) as Bucky the Squirrel=Bob Bergen *Colette (Ratatouille) as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress *Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) as Jaguars *Smek (Home) as Theme Song *Guy Olaf (Frozen) as Rudy the Old Man *Norm (Norm of the North) as the Matchmaker *Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who!) as Peasant Near Yzma *Benjamin Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) as Mudka's Meat Hut Cook *Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Cat Yzma *Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Birthday Singers *Baloo and Bagheera (LA) as Two Men Playing Checkers Chapters: *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 1 - Opening ("Perfect World") *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 2 - Kristoff's Arrival/The Lemur's Advisor *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 3 - Julientopia *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 4 - Nyra's Revenge *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 6 - Finishing the Job *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 7 - Kristoff Returns Home *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 8 - Demon Sloth! *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Kristoff to the Rescue *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 10 - A Transition of Power *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 11 - Battle on the Bridge *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 14 - A Sloth Alone/Friends Finally *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 15 - Playtime at Kristoff's House *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 16 - The Chase *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 17 - Nyra Confronts Sid (aka Julien) *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 18 - A Mix Up of Vials *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 19 - Nyra's Cat Form *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *"The Lemur's New Groove" Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips From Movies/TV Show Used: *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age The Meldtown (2006) *Ice Age Dawn Of Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas (2011) *Ice Age Continental Dirit (2012) *Ice Age Collision Course (2016) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Home (2015) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Inside Out (2015) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows (2016) *Legend Of The Guardians: The Owls Of Ga'Hoole (2010) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Hoodwinked (2005) *Hoodwinked Too! Good Vs Evil (2011) *Finding Dory (2016) *The Wild (2006) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Rock Dog (2017) *Bolt (2008) *Meet The Robinsons (2007) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003) *The Lost Word: Jurassic Park (1997) *Jurassic Park lll (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) *Merlin (2008-2012) *Surviving Sid (2008) *Kubo and The Two Strings (2016) *The Secret Life Of Pets (2016) *Duck Soup To Nuts (1944) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Wild Life (2006) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *The Jungle Book (2016) *The Incredibles (2004) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Up (2009) *Rango (2011) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) *Dinosaur (2000) *Puss In Boots (2011) *Storks (2016) *Trolls (2016) *The Penguins Of Madagascar (2008-2015) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *The Boss Baby (2017) *Ballerina (2016) Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:J.B. Eagle Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The emperor's New School Spoofs